Satu Hal Baik
by monggu kai
Summary: Di 17 tahun umur ku, baru kali ini aku merasakan sangat bahagia karena memandang wajah orang lain. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada malaikat kecil itu hanya dalam waktu 30 menit pertemuan kami. CHANKAI...CHANKAI...CHANKAI #oneshot


**Satu Hal Baik**

Pair : CHANKAI

(Chanyeol x Kai)

Rated : T

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

WARNING : Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd

Alur datar, byak typo, garing dan membosankan ….

.

**ENJOY**

Ini sudah tiga minggu lebih sejak kedatangan Kim Luhan. Selama itu pula lah aku dan teman-teman satu genk ku menderita fisik dan batin. Bagaimana tidak? ia menjadi ketua genk kami sekarang di sekolah. Semua siswa harus tunduk dan patuh pada perkataan dan perintahnya. Kalau tidak, bersiaplah kena hajar pemuda keturunan Cina itu. Ia bebar-benar diktator kejam. Wajah cantik dan tubuh mungilnya benar-benar menipu kami. Kris saja harus rela secara gentle menyerahkan jabatan ketua genk kami dan penguasa SM High School kepadanya hanya karena kalah pertandingaan panco. Konyol sekali…~

Kim Luhan ku yakini pasti anak ketua gengster atau mafia di Cina. Aku yakin tidak salah menduga. Pasalnya ia pintar sekali menjebak dan mengalahkan lawan dengan kata-kata dan keahlian bela dirinya. Belum ada sebulan ia pindah ke sekolah ku, jabatan ketua genk "Black Pearl" sudah dipegangnya, belum lagi ia adalah kapten tim sepakbola di sekolah sekarang. Otomatis dia menjadi pemimpin secara "resmi" namja-namja disekolah yang sangat menggemari olahraga itu. Hal yang lumrah juga jika ia menjadi memiliki banyak fan girl karena ia kaya dan juga tampan. Dalam sekejap Luhan jadi begitu populer karena jago berkelahi, olahraga, dan juga memiliki pesona mengangumkan sekaligus mengerikan. Semua perkataannya adalah hukum wajib yang harus kami lakukan. Ia adalah kawan sekaligus "lawan" juga sebenarnya.

Apakah kami tidak pernah mencoba melawannya? tentu saja pernah. Hasilnya ? wajah kami lebam-lebam semua. Aku masih ingat Kris, Baekhyun, dan juga Suho sampai menangis di hajarnya. Sudah ku katakan sebelumnya kan kalau dia itu jago berkelahi dan sulit dijebak karena dia bajingan ulung. Sebenarnya genk ku memiliki Tao sebagai pendekar wushu, dia adalah salah satu tameng kami jika berkelahi biasanya. Tapi apesnya, Tao ternyata adalah sepupu jauh dari Kim Luhan itu, hehhhhhhhhhh makin kuatlah posisi nya. Kehidupan "neraka" genk kami sepertinya di mulai sejak kelas 2 SMA ini.

_CHANKAI_

Saat ini saja aku, Baekhyun, Kris, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Lay, Chen, Suho, dan Sehun sedang berkumpul di markas karena panggilan darurat dari "bos" baru kami itu. Sepertinya dia akan mengajak kami bersenang-senang. Bersenang-senang dalam kamus otak Luhan itu bukanlah pergi party ke bar atau restoran mahal, bukan mencari gadis-gadis cantik di daerah Gangnam, bukan pergi jalan-jalan ke Lotte World, dan bukan juga main game atau bilyard seperti kegiatan rutin kami sebelum kedatangan Luhan.

Bersenang-senang dalam kamus versi Luhan itu seperti:

"Jadilah kiper di lapangan dan tepis semua tendangan super ku ini Xiumin".

"Kyungsoo, masakkan aku Bulgogi. Aku lapar sekali…"

"Hey Suho… belikan aku fotobook edisi New Year nya Girls Generation sana cepat!"

"Kris, bisakah kau menirukan aegyo milik Sunny Girls Generation?"

"Aku lelah sekali. Cadel, Baekhyun… cepat pijat badanku"

"Hallo…Chanyeol…antarkan aku ke rumah Minho, jemput aku dalam lima menit di depan apartemen ku sekarang!" dan waktu telah menunjukkan jam 2 pagi.

"Aku butuh olahraga lain selain sepakbola. Kyungsoo, Chen…ambil sarung tangan itu dan jadilah lawan tinjuku !" O_O….T_T

"Lay….kerjakan PR Matematika ku. Aku malas menatap deretan angka-angka itu"

"Ayo temani aku ke acara fan signingnya nya Girls Generation di Busan besok!"

Luhan memang seorang SONE. Matanya akan berubah mesum jika sudah melihat kaki indah member girl band itu.

Masih banyak lagi hal "MENYENANGKAN" yang kami lakukan bersama-sama dengan Luhan dalam 3 minggu ini. Aku saja jarang tersenyum dan tertawa lebar lagi karena Luhan bilang "Tawa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sangat jelek dan mengganggu."

Perkenalan kami dengan si "Bos" Luhan adalah _the biggest mistake _kalau kata Kris. Luhan juga selalu berkata jujur, terlalu jujur malah sampai-sampai kata-kata pedasnya sudah seperti menu rutin kami. Membicarakan Luhan adalah hal yang mengesalkan memang.

_CHANKAI_

Demi mata besar Kyungsoo dan kolor hijau milik Kris, Luhan mengundang kami besok ke Apartemen mewahnya. Dia bilang akan menjamu kami semua dengan makanan enak karena besok tepat sebulan ia tinggal di Korea. Heran? ….tentu saja.

Kami semua bertanya-tanya dan menaruh curiga. Tapi Luhan berkilah bahwa itu hanya perayaan dan ucapan terima kasihnya karena kami semua sudah mau jadi temannya dan baik sekali memperlakukannya di sekolah. Hell No! dalam hati kami semua tak percaya. Kim Luhan adalah masalah. Semua hal yang berhubungan dengannya tidak pernah menyenangkan pikir ku. Tapi Tao membela Luhan, karena Tao bilang Luhan memang akan menyiapkan pesta kecil untuk mereka.

Kami sedikit percaya jadinya. Tao memang saudara Luhan. Tapi ia sudah 2 tahun menjadi sahabat kami. Tidak mungkin ia akan tega mengerjai kami kan? tentu saja…Tao adalah orang yang polos dan penuh aegyo sejujurnya.

_CHANKAI _

Dan benar saja… kecurigaan kami hancur sudah saat kami memasuki apartemen besarnya. Beragam makanan lezat sudah menanti kami. Bisa kulihat ada banyak porsi bibimbap, daging asap, jjamppong, jjajang myeon, ayam pedas, kimchi, dan masih banyak lagi makanan korea di meja makannya. Luhan memang berniat menjamu kami rupanya. Tao bilang mereka khusus memesan makanan itu siang ini dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak. Sepertinya Luhan sedikit paham kalau anggota genk nya yang cukup banyak dan juga sedikit rakus.

Chen bertanya kepada Luhan, apakah makanan-makanan itu ada racunnya?

dan tentu saja sendok sayur di meja itu melayang di kepala untanya sebagai jawaban Luhan. Kami makan dengan lahap dan ribut. Luhan diam saja. Mungkin dia mulai terbiasa dengan mulut berisik kami. Ia hanya ikut tertawa menertawakan aku dan Baekhyun. Ia juga ikut mengejek kami dengan kata-kata setajam pedang andalannya.

Setelah selesai makan, kami di ajak Luhan bersantai di ruang tengah apartemennya. Apartemennya sangat amat luas ku pikir untuk ukuran ditinggali seorang Luhan. Tapi aku tak ambil pusing dengan itu. Luhan mengeluarkan koleksi kaset Girls Generation terbarunya. Ia berbinar senang menceritakan pada kami jika ia mendapat kan langsung kaset itu dari leader girl band nya sendiri. Kami hanya memutar mata bosan mendengar ceritanya. Hanya Baekhyun yang antusias mendengar ceritanya, karena si pendek itu juga fans girl band itu. Biarkan sajalah jika Luhan bahagia dengan idolanya itu, asalkan sekarang dia tidak memerintah aneh-aneh kami.

Tapi harapan ku itu patah sudah saat Luhan mengatakan jika ia ingin kami membantunya mengikuti lomba parody dance Girl Band idolanya itu. _See_? dia tidak benar-benar tulus mengundang kami ternyata. Ia menyuruh kami ikut memparodikan tarian Galaxy Supernova dance version yang sedang diputar di DVD miliknya. Ia menyuruh kami memperhatikan dan menghafalkan gerakan dance gadis-gadis cantik itu. Kami semua protes…bagaimana mungkin Luhan menyuruh kami melakukannya?

Memparodikannya saat kompetisi sama saja artinya menggunakan pakaian wanita kan saat itu?

Oh my….ingin sekali kami membenturkan kepala Luhan yang gila itu sekarang. Dimana jiwa ke_manly_-an nya itu saat ini? dimakan mulut rakus Kris mungkin…..

Tapi Luhan tidak mengenal protes dalam hidupnya. Ia bilang ingin memenangkan kompetisi dance itu agar bisa mendapatkan hadiah jalan-jalan bersama Girls Generation di Jepang selama dua hari. Dan ia berkata akan menyiapakan acara melamar Yuri dan Yoona di sana dan kami semua sebagai saksinya. Lihat…betapa gilanya otak bos kami itu. Melamar dua gadis sekaligus? ya Tuhan…tolong sadarkan manusia gila seperti Luhan ini batin ku.

_CHANKAI_

Badan ku lelah sekali rasanya latihan dance di apartemen Luhan ini. Ia tidak membiarkan kami beristirahat sebentar pun. Bahkan protes Suho dan Kris tak diresponnya. Malahan ia terus menerus membentakku dan Kris karena kami payah sekali dalam ngedance. Aku merutuki tubuh tinggi ku saat ini sungguh. Karena aku dan Kris tinggi dan berkaki panjang, ia menyuruh kami memerankan Yoona dan Yuri dalam posisi dance ini. Dan ia terus mengejek kami karena gerakan kami seperti robot cop saat ngedance dan sangat jauh berbeda dengan gerakan sexy seperti idolanya. Tentu saja Luhan idiot….!kami kan memang bukan dancer, mengapa menyuruh kami melakukan gerakan nista menggerakkan bokong sexy seperti 2 gadis berwajah kembar itu?

Bisa ku dengar gelak tawa Baekhyun dan Chen saat Luhan terus menerus melatih ku dan Kris mengerakkan bokong kami kompak. Bisa ku lihat wajah-wajah mereka mengatakan "Chanyeol rasakan itu". Atau wajah prihatin Suho dan Kyungsoo yang menyatakan "Aku yakin kau bisa Yeol" hehhh…aku jadi jengah sendiri. Ku lihat wajah Kris, wajahnya lebih suram lagi sepertinya. Sudah 3 jam lebih kami berlatih dan Luhan sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda menyuruh kami pulang. Berarti kami akan terus disiksa nya di apartemen ini. menyesal aku datang kesini tadi. Semua yang berbau Kim Luhan tidak pernah baik, ingat kan aku untuk itu.

_CHANKAI_

Kami semua masih berlatih keras di sana dan gerakan kami sudah cukup lumayan kata Luhan. Tentu saja ini sudah 6 jam kami berlatih. Dan kami belum menghentikan latihan hingga ada suara anak kecil menginterupsi latihan kami itu.

"Gege…"

Ada anak kecil mengintip dari pintu kamar dekat ruang tengah. Ia keluar dari kamar dan menatap kami malu-malu sambil membawa puppy kecilnya."Annyeohaseo hyungdeul…~"ucapnya masih malu-malu dan membungkuk kan badannya sopan. Kami terdiam karena memperhatikan anak kecil itu.

Ku lihat Luhan terdiam dan mematikan music di DVD nya. Kami semua sedikit lega karena ada juga malaikat penolong kami. Teman-teman genk ku bubar semua, mereka segera duduk di sofa dan tidur-tiduran di karpet milik luhan itu. Tapi mata kami semua tidak lepas dari sosok bocah kecil yang memanggil Luhan "gege" itu. Mata ku juga tak lepas dari anak itu. Manis sekali adik kecil itu. Apa hubungannya dengan Luhan ya?

Luhan segera mendekati bocah itu dan segera menggendongnya ke sofa tempat kami duduk.

"Jonginie sudah bangun rupanya. Apa Jonginie terganggu oleh suara musik dari sini, heemm?" ucap Luhan lembut dan mencium pipi chubby anak kecil itu.

Uggh…ingin sekali aku menjadi sosok Luhan saat ini karena bisa memangku dan menciumi pipi anak tan itu.

Kami semua saling bertatapan, kemana Luhan yang galak membentak-bentak kami tadi ?

"Gege…Jongie lapar ~. Jonginie ingin makan sereal~…" ucap anak itu lucu.

Hahahaha…lucu sekali anak itu ya ampun. Aku memperkirakan umurnya baru 9 tahun mungkin.

"Baiklah, tapi jonginie mandi dulu ya~, baru setelah itu makan"

Anak kecil itu mengangguk lucu. Luhan menyuruh anak itu masuk ke kamarnya. Dan menyuruh kami melanjutkan latihan saat dia pergi. Heh…dia berubah galak lagi.

_CHANKAI_

Kami semua kaget mendengar Tao mengatakan anak kecil itu adalah sepupunya juga. Adik kecil itu adalah adik kandung Kim Luhan. Namanya Kim Jongin. Ternyata Luhan memiliki adik dan dia merawatnya sendiri di Korea ini tanpa orang tuanya. Karena Ibu mereka sudah meninggal dan Ayahnya adalah orang yang sibuk, jadi Luhan dan adiknya tumbuh kekurangan kasih sayang. Tapi menurut Tao, Luhan sangat sayang dan perhatian pada adiknya.

Tao mengatakan Luhan akan berubah sangat lembut jika sudah menyangkut urusan adiknya dan sangat over protective pada adiknya yang lucu itu. Jongin sekarang duduk di kelas 3 SD dan berumur 9 Tahun. Luhan mengurus dan membesarkan adiknya sendiri dengan kasih sayangnya. Dan jangan heran kalau sosok iblis Luhan akan hilang jika dekat dengan adiknya. Ia akan bersikap lucu dan manis pada adiknya itu kata Tao.

Wajar saja sih kalau Luhan bersikap manis pada anak kecil itu. Melihat wajahnya saja semua orang akan suka dengannya. Jongin itu lucu sekali kelihatannya. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi, kulitnya tan, rambut hitamnya hampir menutupi seluruh dahinya, cara bicaranya manja dan penuh aegyo dan jangan lupa pipinya chubby nya yang ingin sekali ku cubit dan ku gigit tadi.

Oh tidak..tidak… mungkin kepala ku akan lepas dari tubuh ku jika aku berani menggigit pipi adiknya. Mendengar cerita Tao bahwa kepalanya pernah digetok sapu karena menciumi pipi adiknya yang chubby itu saja membuatku ngeri. Tao kan saudaranya… apa salahnya? Luhan lebay juga ternyata.

Saat ini Luhan sedang menyuapi adiknya itu dengan sereal yang baru di buat oleh Kyungsoo. Ia telaten juga jadi baby sitter. Kupandangi wajah Jongin saat makan. Bahkan wajah belepotannya pun menggemaskan dimata ku. Lama-lama melihat adik Luhan ini rasanya aku jadi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyentuhnya. Jantung ku juga berdebar mendengar suara tawa dan juga senyum bahagianya. Di 17 tahun umur ku, baru kali ini aku merasakan sangat bahagia karena memandang wajah orang lain. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada malaikat kecil itu hanya dalam waktu 30 menit pertemuan kami.

Ku lihat Xiumin, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mendekati meja di bawah sofa kami untuk membantu Luhan mengurus Jongin. Saat Xiumin ingin membersihkan bibir Jongin, Luhan langsung menepis tangan Xiumin.

"Jauhkan tangan mu gendut" kata Luhan tajam.

Ku lihat Xiumin cemberut karena perkataan Luhan.

"Gege ~… kenapa memukulnya? dia kan tidak berbuat jahat pada Jongie ~?" kata Jongin polos.

"Jika Jongin tau saja bagaimana dulu gege nya itu menghajar kita bersembilan seorang diri, apakah ia masih mau mengakui Luhan sebagai kakaknya ya ?"

Kini ku lihat Luhan memelototi Kris tajam. Tapi Kris pura-pura tak melihat Luhan. Jongin?

ia mengerjapkan matanya lucu mendengar celotehan Kris. Sepertinya adik kecil itu bingung dengan arah pembicaraan kris. Bisa ku lihat teman-teman ku yang lain terkikik melihat ekspresi Luhan.

"Gege tidak memukulnya Jongie~, hanya saja hyung itu tadi baru mengorek-ngorek sampah di depan apartemen kita. Jadi tangannya masih kotor. Gege tidak mau saja Jonginie jadi ikutan kotor. Kan gege baru memandikan Jonginie tadi" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum pada adiknya.

Kini gantian Xiumin yang melototi Luhan. Luhan tentu saja sangat tidak peduli.

"Jadi hyung ini tukang sampah ya ge~ ?" tanya Jongin polos.

Tawa kami meledak karna perkataan polos adik luhan itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia adik Luhan? Luhan yang keterlaluan brengseknya sedangkan Jongin keterlaluan lucu nya. Xiumin kaget mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

"Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin, hyung ini mirip sekali seperti artis yang bernama Sohee. Hyung pasti saudaranya ya?" potong Jongin cepat.

Xiumin langsung memeluk senang Jongin. Dia memang paling suka jika dikatakan mirip Sohee. Dan Luhan tampak marah karena Xiumin seenak jidatnya menyentuh adiknya.

_CHANKAI_

Luhan mendapat telpon dari Minho. Sepertinya ia memiliki urusan di luar dengan Minho. Jadi ia menyuruh Tao menjaga adiknya di Apartemen sampai ia pulang nanti. Dan menyuruh kami jangan sampai ada yang menggoda adik kesayangannya itu. Apalagi sampai membuatnya menangis. Tentu saja perkataan Luhan kami iya kan saja.

Aku sedikit heran dengan Luhan yang sering kali menemui Minho. Memangnya mereka punya urusan apa?

Apa jangan-jangan mereka berdua ketua fandom SONE se-Seoul? bisa ku bayangkan mereka berdua memakai baju wanita menarikan tarian GEE nya Girls Generation. Hahahaha…aku tertawa nista. Mungkin saja kan? atau jangan-jangan Luhan itu pacarnya Minho ya? kini ku bayangkan wajah lebam-lebam Minho jika ia bertengkar dengan Luhan. Aku makin asyik menghayal nista tentang Luhan tanpa menyadari teman-teman ku yang lain banyak yang pulang.

Dan sekarang bisa ku lihat wajah Tao, Kris, Sehun dan juga Jongin menatap ku lekat. Apa aku baru saja merusak image "hyung tampan" ku di depan Jongin?

Gawat….malu sekali aku pada Jongin jika begitu. Aku merutuki sosok Luhan yang memakai rok mini dan menggoyangkan bokong nya bergentayangan tadi di otak ku. Luhan brengsek….bisa-bisanya ia menembus otak polos ku ini.

Kris mengatakan pada Jongin kalau aku memang sedikit gila. Jadi ia melarang Jongin untuk dekat-dekat dengan ku jika tidak ingin digigit oleh ku. Darimana Kris tau aku punya niat menggigit adik Luhan itu? apa tertulis jelas di muka ku ?.

Ku lihat Jongin tertawa keras di pangkuan Kris mendengar ucapan naga jelek itu. Aku melihat wajah Jongin saat tertawa, wajahnya cute sekali, tapi sejak kapan Kris memangkunya?

Ku lihat Tao sama sekali tidak marah pipi Jongin di toel-toel Sehun sekarang. Padahal dia kan di suruh kakaknya menjaga Jongin? dan ku lihat teman-teman ku yang lain sudah pulang. Gara-gara melamun tadi aku jadi linglung sepertinya.

Tao mengatakan kami boleh bermain dengan Jongin kalau kami mau. Tapi jangan sampai membuat anak kecil itu menangis katanya. Tentu saja aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Segera ku ambil Jongin dari pangkuan Kris. Terdengar Kris protes akan tindakan tiba-tiba ku itu. Dan Sehun mengatakan pada kami jangan sampai kami jadi pedophil karena Jongin yang sangat polos itu.

_CHANKAI_

Aku bahagia sekali karena Jongin menceritakan pada ku kalau ia sering kesepian di apartemen karena sosok Luhan yang sering pergi akhir-akhir ini. Ia bilang ingin kami sering bermain di apartemennya saja, agar kakaknya itu juga jadi betah di rumah. Aku langsung saja setuju atas ajakan bocah itu. Bisa setiap hari berjumpa Jongie adalah mimpi indah bagiku.

Jam menunjukkann pukul 8 malam dan Luhan belum pulang juga. Kris dan Sehun sudah pamit pulang barusan. Dan Tao bertanya pada ku mengapa aku belum pulang. Dan ku jawab aku malas pulang karena aku sedang bertengkar dengan kakak ku yang sungguh judes itu di rumah. Sedangkan Jongin sedang makan biscuit coklat di depan ku. Anak ini adalah alasan ku malas pulang sebenarnya. Aku akan pulang jika Luhan kejam itu sudah mengusir ku saja. Dan aku berharap ia dan Minho benar-benar sibuk sekarang sehingga ia lama kembali ke apartemen ini. Bila perlu tak usah pulang sekalian, agar aku bisa tidur dengan Jongin malam ini. Angan ku manis sekali.

Ku lihat jongin masuk ke kamar nya, dan kembali cepat dengan membawa buku dongeng tebal. Ahh…aku tau! pasti dia ingin di bacakan dongeng sebelum tidur. Aku jadi ingat diriku sendiri saat aku masih kecil yang suka di dongengkan ibu ku sebelum tidur. Aku tersenyum melihat persamaan ku dengan Jongin ini. Tapi ku lihat Tao mendesah keras melihatnya dan mengatakan pada Jongin kalau dia tidak pintar membaca dongeng dan menirukan suara-suara tokoh dalam buku itu. Tao menawarkan Jongin untuk menidurkan Jongin dengan menggendongnya saja sampai ia tidur. Tapi Jongin tidak mau dan wajahnya berkaca-kaca. Tao panik melihat adik sepupunya itu akan menangis. Dia takut Jongin menangis dan melaporkan pada Luhan kalau Tao tidak mau membacakan dongeng Jongin. Bisa benjol kepalanya digetok Luhan lagi.

Tao melirik jam dan merancau padaku bagaimana ini? Luhan masih lama lagi pulang dari rumah Minho katanya. Dia bilang biasanya Luhan memang rutin tiap malam mendongengkan adik nya itu. Ku lihat Jongin juga sudah terisak. Segera saja ku dekap sosok malaikat kecil itu dan berkata aku lah yang yang akan membacakan dongeng untuknya. Dan Tao lega sekali Jongin menerima tawaran ku.

Tao menyuruh ku langsung saja masuk ke kamar Jongin dan menidurkannya. Ku lihat dia masuk ke kamar mandinya untuk menggosok gigi dan mengganti bajunya dengan piyama. Aku merebahkan diri ku di tempat tidurnya. Ku lihat dinding kamar Jongin yang banyak berhiaskan gambar boneka-boneka anjing. Mungkin Jongin ini pecinta anjing. Imut sekali…~

Aku membacakan dongeng sambil sedikit melirik ekspresi wajahnya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar menyimak cerita tentang _Princess Ariel_ ini. Aku membuat suara-suara aneh untuk membacakan bagian-bagian tokoh dalam cerita. Dan Jongin terkikik geli sambil bersender di dadaku. Apakah Jongin bisa mendengar detak jantung ku yang berpacu cepat saat ini? ku harap tidak. Aku belum siap jika ia bertanya padaku "Apakah Chanyeol hyung punya penyakit jantung marathon ?"

Itu tidak keren sama sekali kan.

Dongeng itu sudah selesai ku baca. Tapi Jongin belum tidur juga dan Luhan juga belum pulang. Aku masih punya waktu untuk bermesraan dengan Jongin berarti. Jongin berkata pada ku untuk tidur bersamanya saja dan jangan pulang. Aku memekik girang dalam hati. Tapi aku pura-pura memasang pose keren dan bertanya pada adik kecil ini apa alasan nya aku tidak boleh pulang? dan Jongin bilang masih ingin bersama ku saja. Aku rela sekali latihan dance sulit milik Girls Generation itu di apartemen ini walaupun harus dibentak-bentak Luhan, jika hasilnya adalah dapat berduaan begini bersama Jongin.

Jongin mengerat kan pelukan nya di tubuh ku karena ia sudah mengantuk katanya. Aku langsung saja mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu. Ku cium puncak kepalanya. Jongin menatap ku lekat dan mencium pipiku cepat sebelum bilang "Jaljayo hyung" dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku malu.

Oh my…tolong siapapun tampar aku sekarang !

Ini bukan mimpikan ? Jongin dalam dekapan ku ini mencium ku ….kyeoptaaaaa….~

Aku mengelus sayang rambut Jongin. Dan ia sudah tertidur rupanya. Aku mencium lagi dahinya. Sepertinya mencium Jongin jadi hobi baru ku kini. Cepatlah besar Jongin…hyung tidak sabar untuk mengajak mu kencan sayang….dan mata ku pun ikut terpejam.

_CHANKAI_

Ku lihat jam di tangan ku. Pukul 23.30. Gawat…aku ketiduran di kamar Jongin. Aku harus pulang cepat sebelum kakak ku yang judes itu menelpon ku. Ku lihat wajah damai Jongin saat tidur. Aku tidak rela meninggalkannya. Ku cium pipi dan bibir nya. Luhan tidak ada di sini kan? aku bebas dari getokan sapu berarti.

Saat keluar kamar, ku lihat Tao sedang menonton TV dan dia tanya apakah aku ingin pulang? Aku menganggukkan kepala. Luhan sedang mandi, apakah aku ingin pamit padanya tanya Tao lagi. Luhan sudah pulang? apakah ia melihat aku memeluk adiknya saat tidur tadi ?.

Aku bilang tidak pada Tao dan langsung ngacir pulang dengan langkah seribu.

_CHANKAI_

Luhan mengirim pesan padaku untuk menjumpainya saat istirahat siang. Gawat…apa yang ia ingin lakukan padaku ?

Ingat..Luhan itu mengesalkan sekali. Panggilan Luhan = masalah.

Ia menyuruh ku menemuinya di taman belakang sekolah. Aku jadi deg-deg kan. Jangan bilang kalau ia ingin menembakku untuk di jadikan pacarnya. Atau ia ingin menembakku dalam artian sebenarnya karena kemarin malam berani memeluk adiknya saat tidur ? sungguh… aku jadi ingin pipis di celana memikirkan 2 kemungkinan itu.

Ku lihat Luhan sudah sampai duluan. Aku jadi semakin takut karena membuat seorang Luhan menunggu ku. Saat aku sudah dekat dengannya, ia menatap ku tajam. Tuh kan…Luhan ini mengerikan sekali kalau di sekolah.

"Chanyeol ah…datang lah ke apartemen ku tiap jam 8 malam untuk membacakan dongeng Jongin. Sepertinya ia menyukai mu karena suara mu bagus. Awas saja kalau kau tidak datang dan membuat adikku kecewa. Tulang mu akan ku remukkan jika itu terjadi" ucap Luhan memerintah.

Aku tidak sempat menjawab perintahnya itu, karena Luhan sudah pergi. Ck…dia memang tidak perlu mendengar jawaban ku karena itu keharusan bagi anak buah seperti ku.

Aku masih membeku di tempat ku berdiri tadi. Apa aku tidak salah mendengar tadi. Jongin menyukai ku ? sepertinya aku perlu lebih pendekatan lagi pada jongin agar ia juga mencintai ku. Hahaha…bahagianya aku sekarang….aku berteriak senang sekali.

Dan apa tadi…Luhan bilang suara ku bagus? ya Tuhan…pasti dia malu sekali mengatakan kalimat pujian itu padaku. Sepertinya aku harus mencoret semua kalimat **Kim Luhan si setan kejam** di buku diary harianku. Mungkin aku bisa menggantinya dengan kalimat **Kim Luhan calon kakak ipar ku. **

Tidak semua yang berkaitan dengan Kim Luhan itu menyebalkan ternyata. Karena Kim Jongin adalah satu hal baik yang dimiliki olehnya. Sepertinya aku harus giat latihan wushu bersama Tao dan Kris mulai besok. Untuk persiapan saja jika Luhan benar-benar akan meremukkan tulang ku saat tiba waktunya aku melamar adik manis nya itu.

**_FIN_**

Kyaaa….akhirnya selesai juga walau makin amburadul gaya nulisnya. Saya males bget ngedit #ngeles… Saya tau ini ngebosenin dan garing. Saya emang bukan orang yang lucu jadi _sense of humor_ saya payah. Tolong maklumi saya readers…

Cuma pgen aja nulis FF yang agak panjang kali ini. karakter Luhan yang hard SONE terinspirasi sama teman laki-laki saya yang doyan bget ngeliat video girl band korea. Dan saya sedang suka banget sama lagu jepang Galaxy Supernova nya Girls Generation, jadilah ke bawa2 ke sini.

Kalo ada yang baca dan review makasih. Kalo tidak juga tak apa. ^_^

Review hanya penyemangat niat saya untuk tetap menulis FF.


End file.
